thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Revelations"
SCENE 1 (ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA ARE IN THE LIVING ROOM AND ELLIE AND KRISTIN ENTER) ETHAN: Goodmorning Kristin! KRISTIN: Goodmorning...so what are you going to do about Johnston? Ellie? ELLIE: Well I'm going to question him about why he wants you dead and he better answer! Otherwise he'll be wishing he never came back to Fell's Church. ETHAN: Well anyway me and Alexandra are going to travel to Georgia... KRISTIN: Why are you guys going to Georgia? ALEXANDRA: We've got to find Symone's sister! Joana said she was the only one who could save us. KRISTIN: Well you guys be careful ETHAN: We'll try... KRISTIN: Ellie do you need a ride to that house where Johnston is? ELLIE: Okay, but don't come to near to the house. You never know what Johnston's up to and even bound to a place, he could of contacted someone! ETHAN: Well Alexandra we should get going too, Joana's waiting. (THEY ALL LEAVE THE HOUSE AND PART THEIR SEPARATE WAYS). SCENE 2 (EMMA SEES SYMONE GOING INTO HER HOUSE) EMMA: Symone! I haven't seen you in like forever! How are you? SYMONE: I'm great thanks! Have you seen Kristin anywhere? I haven't talked to her in ages. EMMA: Well me and Kristin kind of fell out.... SYMONE: What! Why? EMMA: Hasn't she told you either! Okay you've got to promise not to tell anyone. SYMONE: I won't okay. Just tell me! EMMA: Well you know Ethan and his friend Alexandra...there vampires and they've been behind all the deaths! SYMONE: What the! Emma are you okay? EMMA: Yes I'm fine you've gotta believe me! Kristin knows and she doesn't care about what they do! SYMONE: Okay I believe you, it just takes some getting used to! I can't believe she didn't tell me! EMMA: Okay come on! We need to go and see Aron. (THEY BOTH LEAVE TO ARON'S HOUSE) SCENE 3 (LAURIE BUMPS INTO THE SHERIFF) LAURIE: Oh Sheriff Strauss, hello! TERRI: Oh come on Laurie...it's Terri, you can call me that! LAURIE: Oh...sorry I forgot, so about the new teacher...what ever happened to him? TERRI: Well he just left...I heard that there was some talk about his wife going into labour somewhere and they moved away. LAURIE: Wow and I was really looking forward to getting to know him. TERRI: Me too...but there is also another teacher on his way...him! LAURIE: Who him! DEREK: Hello ladies! TERRI: Derek King, this is Laurie Dawson DEREK: Nice to meet you Laurie LAURIE: It's nice to meet you too Derek. DEREK: I know...I was called in at the last minute and...I'm here now. TERRI: Well I'll talk to you two later, I've got some business to attend to. SCENE 4 (JOANA, ALEXANDRA, AND ETHAN ARE IN THE CAR DRIVING) ETHAN: So is Symone's sister nice? JOANA: Please define nice! ALEXANDRA: So you've met her? JOANA: Of course me and Anna travel...well traveled everyone ALEXANDRA: Look I know you miss Anna, but you guys we'll see each other again. ETHAN: She's right JOANA: I know it's just...she was like my only friend, and I was suppose to protect her because I'm a witch! ETHAN: Well she was protecting you this time. JOANA: Can we just not talk during the drive? ALEXANDRA: Look I know sometimes talking to people you don't know that well is difficult but you need to open up. JOANA: Opening up is what got me in this mess...Symone's lost all of her memory of vampires and werewolves and I have nothing else to say to her. ETHAN: Okay there's no need to bring up old mistakes, let's just listen to music (THEY SIT AND SILENCE AND DRIVE AWAY) SCENE 5 (KRISTIN DROPS ELLIE OFF AND WAITS IN THE CAR) JOHNSTON: Hello Ellie. Come to taunt me? ELLIE: Of course not Johnston! I've actually came to ask you a few questions. JOHNSTON: Okay. I will just give me some blood! (ELLIE PASSES OVER CUP OF BLOOD TO JOHNSTON) ELLIE: That better? Now why do you want Kristin dead? JOHNSTON: Because she is the crystal! I have to kill her. ELLIE: I know that but why do you want to kill her? Unless you're working for someone. JOHNSTON: It's Scarlet.... she predicted that someone would be born and she would have great power and we would be in danger! So she instructed me to kill this person and I've come here to do that and I will succeed! ELLIE: Wait! Scarlet! Is she here? JOHNSTON: Not yet, but if you keep on messing with her plans, she will be and she won't be happy! ELLIE: Okay Johnston. Thanks for the information, now have a good eternity of desecation! (ELLIE SPEEDS AWAY) SCENE 6 (KRISTIN IS WALKING IN THE STORE AND BUMPS INTO SOMEONE) KRISTIN: Oh Sorry...I didn't know where I was going! GUY: Oh that's okay...I don't mind being bumped by a cute girl. KRISTIN: I'm Kristin ANDY: Andy! KRISTIN: Well it's nice to meet you Andy! ANDY: Same here...um I haven't seen you around here before! KRISTIN: Well I never really actually shopped in this area...just trying something new. ANDY: Well there's nothing wrong with trying something new. KRISTIN: Yeah there never is ANDY: So are you doing anything later on? KRISTIN: Um...actually I was going to check out this Studio I saw down here ANDY: Well I could show you around KRISTIN: I'd like that. (KRISTIN'S PHONE RINGS) KRISTIN: Hello...Symone hi, what's up? SYMONE: Nothing...just hanging with Emma and Aron...it's amazing how much you can learn from your real friends. KRISTIN: Symone wait...what did they tell you...Symone you don't know the full story! (SYMONE HANGS UP THE PHONE) SCENE 7 (PETER KNOCKS ON RACHEL'S DOOR) RACHEL: OMG Peter, come in! It's so good to see you. CHARLOTTE: Hey Peter! PETER: Hey you two, how are you both? RACHEL: We're great! We watched the whole of Twilight last night. I love it! PETER: Cool! So do you want to go for a coffee? RACHEL: Sure, Charlotte are you okay to stay here? CHARLOTTE: Yeah I'll be alright. You two enjoy yourselves! (JUST AS THEY ARE ABOUT TO WALK OUT, CHARLOTTE GRABS A KNIFE AND STABS HERSELF IN THE HEART) RACHEL: NO CHARLOTTE! She's...dead. PETER: It was her who did it Rachel. There was nothing we could do! RACHEL: Okay, I'll ring 911. (RACHEL RINGS 911, WHILST PETER'S PHONE STARTS RINGING) PETER: Hello, who is it? SCARLET: Tick Tock Peter, the more time you waste, the more people die. (PETER HANGS UP) SCENE 8 (ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA ARE WALKING THROUGH THE SQUARE IN GEORGIA.) ALEXANDRA: So, how do we know when we find her? ETHAN: I suppose we will just have to take a guess. (ALEXANDRA NOTICES A POSTER IN FRONT OF A MUSIC SHOP.) ALEXANDRA: No kidding me, they've got the last album from Paramore, in deluxe eddition! ETHAN (LAUGHS): Seriously, we're not here to buy music, which by the way is great! ALEXANDRA: Oh please, it will only take 5 minutes! ETHAN: I suppose there's nothing bad in having a little fun. (THEY ENTER THE SHOP AND ALEXANDRA TAKES AN ALBUM AND MAKES HER WAY TO THE CASH REGISTER.) VANESSA: Anything else? ALEXANDRA: No, thank you! Keep the change! (WHEN THEY TOUCH, VANESSA FEELS A WAVE OF ENERGY) VANESSA: What are you doing here.... ALEXANDRA: Excuse me? (ALEXANDRA GETS A REALY BAD HEADAKE.) ETHAN: Are you ok? ALEXANDRA: It hurts! (ETHAN SHAKES VANESSA.) ETHAN: Do you know where I could find the... (VANESSA RUNS IN THE BACK OF THE STORE.) ALEXANDRA: And so, we've found our witch. (THEY EXIT THE STORE AND SIT ON A BENCH.) (VANESSA IS WATCHING THEM.) ETHAN: So how do we talk to her? VANESSA: You could simply ask! Who are you? ETHAN: I'm Ethan, and this is my friend, Alexandra! VANESSA: What do you vampires want from me? ALEXANDRA: We're here on behalf of Symone... She needs your help! VANESSA: Symone Warren? How do you know her? ETHAN: We're settled in Fell's Church and she's been helping us deal with some stuff, and now we're here looking for you! (GIVES HER HIS HAND) VANESSA: So what if i can trust you? Why should I help you? ALEXANDRA: Because she's family and she... VANESSA: I'm sorry but I don't have a family! (JOANA SHOWS UP) JOANA: Oh, Vanessa, but you do! VANESSA: Joey? You're with them? JOANA: I am! You know that the two of us have something to settle, but we'll leave it for some other time! Right now, Symone is down for the count, and only the bloodbind can save her! VANESSA: I'll do it, if I must! ETHAN: Thank you! VANESSA: Don't thank me yet! SCENE 9 (KRISTIN IS WALKING HOME WITH ANDY) ANDY: So this is your house? KRISTIN: Yeah...it's kind of not much really ANDY: Are you serious...this house is huge, bigger then mine! KRISTIN: Andy you're a really cool person, it's just ANDY: You probably already have a boyfriend? KRISTIN: Andy I don't know if he is my boyfriend right now or what but ANDY: It's okay really I understand! (ANDY STARTS BACKING UP AND DOESN'T REALIZE HE IS IN THE ROAD AND A TRUCK IS COMING) KRISTIN: Andy no! (THROWS HER HAND UP IN THE AIR AND THE TRUCK STOPS) ANDY: Wow that was close... KRISTIN: I know...look come back tomorrow I would really like to get to know you better (KRISTIN GOES INSIDE THE HOUSE AND DECIDES TO TEST SOMETHING) KRISTIN: Okay, calm down (KRISTIN THROWS HER KEYS INTO THE AIR AND PUTS HER HANDS UP AND THEY STOP IN MID AIR, THEN FALL). KRISTIN: Oh my God. SCENE 10 (ELLIE SPEEDS TO THE HOUSE WHERE JOHNSTON IS) ELLIE: Hello Johnston, miss me? JOHNSTON: Why should I? ELLIE: Because I'm the only one who can get you out of here. JOHNSTON: Get me out of here? ELLIE: No, I just came to say good bye actually. I'm leaving and you can't stop me! JOHNSTON: Leaving already? Without the crystal? ELLIE: Yeah! I need to get away from all this whilst i can and your no longer a threat, so I'm free! (ELLIE SPEEDS OFF INTO THE DARKNESS.....)